Traditional wigs have been formed in specific shapes by transplanting hairs in a cap-shaped foundation with the entire wig shape maintained by the foundation. However, these wigs have a limit in that they can make hairs abundant, but cannot take the shape of a head.
It has been attempted for users having head shapes with a sunken and flat back to overcome this problem by lifting portion of a wig corresponding to the crown of the heads, but the portion is gradually sunken as time passes.
Korean Patent No. 0844139 (registered on Jun. 30, 2008) by the applicants, as shown in FIG. 1, is characterized by being able to form natural-looking hairs by implanting synthetic hairs or natural hairs in a plurality of hair implant lines at the rear part and by being able to improve a volume-up effect by lifting the hair implant lines with the own hair of a user.
However, this technology has a problem that the volume-up effect is maintained for a short period of time and is gradually decreased by the weight of the hair implant lines or the synthetic hairs or natural hairs in the hair implant lines. Further, it is limited when it is required to achieve a volume-up effect for a predetermined portion of the head of a user.
Further, in the related art, subjects have been temporarily examined in limited spaces such as a research center, a laboratory, or a medical facility in order to examine and study the brains of human, but it is difficult to accomplish various results on natural activities in daily life. That is, since biological signals of subjects were measured with their activities restricted in the related art, it was difficult to measure biological signals in actual daily life.